


Luminiscencia

by Irrelefante



Series: Mirror [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mañana siguiente ambos están donde deben estar: con su banda, al trabajo, a cumplir el día. Pero no es tanto así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminiscencia

**Author's Note:**

> [2011-2013 collection]
> 
> Situado luego de "Summer Days". Aunque no es necesario leerlo.

 

 

 

Ha dormido tres horas seguidas. Es todo. No más. A partir de las cuatro de la mañana se ha despertado con estremecimientos que van de la entrepierna hacia todas las extremidades. Sensaciones que le arquean la espalda, le abren los ojos, le hacen pensar _lo_. Minho sale de la cama porque sería en vano quedarse, todo es exponencial: lo áspero de las sábanas, el peso de la manta sobre él, la presión del elástico de las medias. Se las quita y se escabulle descalzo a la sala de estar.

El sofá se hunde y amolda bajo su peso, lo atrapa y mece. ¿O es su mente quien lo marea? No ha dormido casi nada y, sin embargo, está tan despierto. Eleva sus pies del parqué porque ya ha absorbido demasiado frío en sus plantas. Minho se hace una bolita en un flanco del sofá y no se permite cerrar los ojos porque en cuanto lo hace desaparece para aparecer bajo Changmin, bajo sus manos en todas partes, y sus labios abiertos jadeando su nombre, y sus dientes enfurecidos de no poder tomar más y de sólo dejar borrones encarnados en piel blanquecina que tiembla.

Abre los ojos, se espabila en su sitio.  Si se toca, si se levanta la camiseta y ve las huellas de ayer noche, no sabe qué hará; salir corriendo en pijamas a buscarle probablemente. Apoya los codos en los muslos, entierra las manos en sus cabellos, niega, niega, niega. Y sonríe. De pequeño a grande. Lo dice: _Me acosté con él_. Y si bien es cálido y enorme, también asusta. Le corta la sonrisa y lo paraliza.

Es tan suyo. Minho es tan suyo, tan de Changmin. Lo ha sabido desde siempre, pero ahora es casi palpable. Hay un hecho, un acontecimiento que lo marca, lo vuelve tan real y delimitado. Minho es tan suyo en todos los sentidos.  Esos nervios en el estómago que todos dicen es enamoramiento, es algo más; es gravedad y vértigo: el suelo se ha ido, Changmin es quien lo resiste en el aire, en la nada que lo rodea porque todo es de aquel otro ahora. Es fragilidad.

Se yergue, se obliga a tomar una bocanada grande de aire. Todo está bien, todo estará bien, se dice. Sujeta su estómago estrujándose la camiseta. _Él me ama también— ¿Verdad?_

 _Minho. —_ se lo imagina diciendo _— Si vuelves a dudar que te amo, esconderé tus zapatillas de correr. Lo juro por el acondicionador de fresas silvestres de 40 euros la onza que-no-debo-tocar de Jaejoong._

Minho ríe pequeño, asiente para sí mismo y se levanta. Por la ventana se puede ver que el sol ya comienza a inundar el mundo. Hora de despertar a los demás, aunque ni él mismo se encuentre completamente lúcido.

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

La rutina de vestuario y maquillaje es ya parte de ellos, como la ducha de diario. O debería serlo. Minho, sin embargo, hoy siente hastío. Cada capa de tela –camisa, chaqueta, pantalones– araña su piel, la lacera; y los polvos sueltos, la tinta del delineador, raspan, pesan al posarse en su piel. Todo ello es una carga, incomoda, le da comezón y hasta podría decir que le ahoga. Es que todo ello le remueve la piel espantando rastros de otra piel, vestigios de un aroma, de alguien, de una noche.

_¿Qué sucede conmigo?_

Se come sus ansiedades y continúa su día.

Para cuando termina la jornada y vuelve a ser casi medianoche, una ducha es lo único que se le antoja y no a la vez. La toma porque, después de todo, ya no hay nada para retener a estas alturas.

A medio camino de colocarse los pantaloncillos del pijama, un repiqueteo contra el buró que se encuentra entre su cama y la de Jinki le anuncia que ha recibido un mensaje.

_Estoy en tu estacionamiento. Ven. Sólo unos minutos. Lo juro._

Suerte que su pijama es azul marino y bajo el sobretodo negro no llama la atención, porque ha salido del departamento como un conejo ante un disparo— _Se me olvidó algo en el carro, ¡regreso!_

Tiene las mejillas azoradas,  el cinturón del sobretodo abierto y de largos desiguales, y el cabello húmedo tirado en todas las direcciones. Es un desastre, los espejos del elevador se lo dicen. Debe regresar y colocarse decente: unos jean’s oscuros, una chaqueta cualquiera, ¡y colonia! Jonghyun tiene una docena en su aparador. La decisión de detener el ascensor y volver arriba no termina de formarse en su mente, cuando las puertas se abren. En cuanto hay una ranura con el ancho suficiente para que una persona delgada ingrese de perfil a la caja mecánica, eso sucede.

Minho parpadea entre Changmin y la pared-espejo lateral del elevador, sonríe entre los labios del otro, estruja el cuello de su camiseta bajo el abrigo de pana negra.

\- Estás en pijamas también. – Logra decir, intentando que los dedos de Changmin dejen de cavar entre sus ropas por un poco de piel.

\- ¿Lo estoy?

Minho ríe, le toma el rostro, le calma repartiéndole besos pequeños por todo el rostro. Changmin se enfoca al fin. Le mira de repente aterrorizado.

\- ¿Estás bien? Oh, Dios, soy un maldito enfermo. –Minho asiente y niega, calmado.- Yo sentía… Sentía que nada estaba bien si no te volvía a tener. Todo el maldito día.

Minho parpadea mirándole. Le empuja por el abdomen para separarse, se estira para llegar al tablero de control, presiona el número de su piso, se vuelve a recostar en el espejo.

\- También yo.

Changmin cree que se debe estar equivocando cuando Minho lo mira con ojos de ansia definida. No lo cree tanto cuando una de las manos de Minho rodea su cuello y le atrae hacia sus labios semiabiertos. Y está completamente seguro que ha caído en una trampa cuando Minho deja que cuele sus manos bajo su pijama, por sus caderas, y exclama sonidos agudos tan pequeños como esos estremecimientos y saltos.

Minho ha huido en cuanto se abrieron las puertas en su piso. Gira en algún punto del pasillo, hace una venia de despedida con la cabeza mientras se limpia las comisuras de los labios, ocultando mal la sonrisa que le baila en los labios.

 

Todo está bien. Bien. Minho es nervios y travesuras; Changmin, ímpetu y devoción.

 

 

 

 

Nota: ¡[Fanart ](https://fbcdn-sphotos-g-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/v/t1.0-9/10447868_10152055179191793_2601032383971360550_n.jpg?oh=ffcbf1b4e06660c73412b067ed46365d&oe=56CE6C54&__gda__=1452396759_b35dec603704a60b121c1a8fbe690de6)del título hecho por [STsuki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki)! [sobs] ¿La amo como mucho?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué atesoro tanto el ChangMinho? Cuando hay sentimientos en mí que no entiendo, vengo aquí, tiro de las cuerdas de estos dos, y siempre resulta algo que me calma. Porque es un amor bien hecho, con errores de niño y superaciones de adulto. El ChangMinho es. Así de simple. Es.


End file.
